Hammerhead
Hammerhead is one of the five inner-circle commanding members of the Army of Thieves, as well as its aircraft commander. History Early History During the 1970's to 1980's, the man known as Hammerhead was a member of the Comando de Vengadores de Mártires (the Avengers of the Martyrs), assassinating and abducting people on the behalf of the Pinochet regime. During the late 80's, Hammerhead was sent to the School of the Americas, which provided military training to government personnel in US-allied Latin American nations, where he was instructed by the CIA operative Marius Calderon. Prior to 2011, Hammerhead and the other members of the Comando de Vengadores de Mártires were imprisoned at the Valpaaiso prison. When Calderon began assembling a fake terrorist group known as the Army of Thieves, their first attack was on the Valpaaiso prison, releasing 100 prisoners to be recruited, including Hammerhead. Hammerhead was made a part of the Army's inner circle of leadership because he was one of the few people who were aware Calderon was the Lord of Anarchy, and was assigned to be the Army's aircraft commander. Hammerhead participated in the attacks perpetrated by the Army of Thieves to recruit men and obtain weapons, and was a part of the force that took control of the old Soviet facility on Dragon Island so that the Army could use the atmospheric weapon to destroy most of the northern hemisphere. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves After the Army of Thieves' presence on Dragon Island was discovered by the Russian and American governments, Calderon ordered Hammerhead to take their stolen V-22 Ospreys and AH-1 Cobras and take out an American testing team who were close enough to hinder their plans. After sending Mako on in one of the Ospreys to investigate the testing team's camp, Hammerhead had the rest of his squad open fire on the Americans' boats. Unfortunately, a French submarine interrupted the attack, and so Hammerhead ordered to more dangerous opposition torpedoed. This allowed the testing team the chance to begin fleeing through the ice leads, and though Hammerhead's squad pursued them, both the Cobras were destroyed and the testing team vanished near one of the islets. Hammerhead returned to Dragon Island to report the mission to Calderon, who was disappointed with his failure. Wanting to set an example for Hammerhead so he would not fail again, Calderon had Hammerhead's junior officer, Santos, pick up a cleaver and cut off his own hand. When the American testing team infiltrated the island in the hopes of grabbing the red uranium spheres, Hammerhead took the remaining Osprey and opened fire on Mother and Baba as they hung suspended on a fuel truck between the control tower and outer cliff. After Schofield took out the control tower, he had one of the Magneteux's unspooled, allowing the truck to swing freely towards the Osprey, crashing into it and killing Hammerhead. Trivia *Like the other members of the "Sharks", Hammerhead's nickname comes from a species of shark. Category:Characters Category:Army of Thieves Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves Category:Antagonists